Crystal Tears
by THEWolfGrl
Summary: Sakura laid limply on the bed underneath him. Her vision blurred, and Sakura blacked out, but not before seeing him shrug off his dark green jacket, and move for his pant’s zipper. There's only one silver headed ninja who can save her now. [KakaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Yeeeaaahhyuuh :) I'm back babeh :D Lol After a short break, here's another KakaSaku fic by me:) Read, Review, and Enjoy! xD**

**Crystal Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...dammit...**

**Chapter One: Impatience…Not Ready**

* * *

**----GRADUATION DAY AT THE LEAF VILLAGE NINJA ACADEMY---**

Sakura took her diploma with an enormous grin on her pretty face. The sky was crisp and blue above her head, as roars of content cheered for her as she smiled and walked off of the stage.

To the stands, Sakura's bright green eyes scanned from each one of her friends, and then slowly to all of the grinning senseis, whom were extremely proud of their achieving pupils.

Heading back to her own seat, Sakura saw Naruto cheering for Hinata wildly in the stands, and she also saw the man she had once loved so, Sasuke, he had small smirk of satisfaction on his face. Sakura sighed. She had done it. She had gotten through all of her training, and graduated.

She felt tears of bliss filling her eyes.

Sakura, was now 17, and after seven long years of hard training, she was now a true ninja.

-----

After several more hours of diplomas being given out, the final one was finally received. And now everyone, sensei and ex-students, were all saying their goodbyes on the enormous grassy lawn.

There were many tears. It was true, they would all likely see each other again, but they were adults now, all of the graduates. They had their own lives to live and make, and likely wouldn't see their old sensei's and companions again very soon…either from death on a mission, or something else untold.

Glancing above the taller heads then hers, Sakura looked around for her old sensei. Hatake Kakashi.

It wasn't long before a large silver spiked head popped up above the crowd. Sakura smiled gently and jogged over to him. Sasuke and Naruto were already there with him.

" Sakura, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd just gone and left without a goodbye first." , Kakashi chuckled as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah right sensei!", Sakura breathed, putting her arms around Naruto and Sasuke's necks and leaning in on them.

"Ah, I'm not your sensei anymore Sakura.", Kakashi replied, smiling his crinkle-eyed smile.

"True true!", Naruto spoke up for Sakura, putting his arm around her waist playfully, Sasuke did the same.

The group let out a laugh, even Sasuke had broken from his emo shell, and let out a meek chuckle.

They all talked for over an hour, of memories, and what they all had planned for their lives ahead. It was when Naruto broke the happy chat, to say that he had to leave, when Sakura, burst into tears.

"I-I know that we'll see each other again, Naruto, Sasuke, and you too Kakashi!…b-but still, we've all been through so much together! And now it can't happen anymore! It's all over…", she cried, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're right Sakura, we'll all see each other again, but maybe even sooner then you think.", Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sakura sniffed and looked up at Kakashi's comforting face. She nodded quietly, and then spun around to Naruto, embracing him in an goodbye enormous hug.

Naruto couldn't help blushing a tad bit as he returned Sakura's first ever real hug towards him. After releasing Naruto from her embrace, Sakura then turned to her left, and repeated the hug with Sasuke…who in return, hugged her slowly, and quietly back.

Finally Sakura released Sasuke as well, and allowed her two ex teammates to shake hands and say their farewells with they're old sensei…because after that was finished, Naruto and Sasuke both left in opposite directions, leaving Sakura with Kakashi.

"Well…",Sakura sighed, a couple strands of her hair hung softly above her forehead, "I guess this is goodbye…"

Kakashi remained silent, as Sakura quietly put her arms around his neck, letting her head rest on his collarbone. His arms reacted and slithered softly around her waist, "Sakura..", he seemed to all about breath down her neck.

"Yes?", Sakura asked softly, her voice tearful, and she pulled away from his embrace.

"You've…grown.", Kakashi almost whispered, as though someone would hear him, although they were about the only two left in the entire grassy field.

Sakura's emerald eyes glistened with emotion, as Kakashi continued,

"The first day that I became your sensei…I wasn't sure if you could ever make it as a ninja…in fact I was almost positive that you wouldn't. But Sakura, you have proven me wrong, dead wrong."

A small smile appeared on Sakura's cheeks, as Kakashi still went on, his voice smooth, and soft, frightened…

"Sakura…it's been since you were 16..."

Sakura's eyes blinked and she looked up at him, puzzled, "..What?"

The look in Kakashi's eye was like a dagger through Sakura's soul, it searched deep within her own pupils for undefined truth of how she felt in return, no matter how she would answer him.

"I'm sorry if this information…'scares' you Sakura…", Kakashi apologized quietly, "but I won't lie to you, you've grown into a beautiful ninja, and woman. I have only held these…feelings, back until this day, because you were too young before."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed, her wide stare never leaving Kakashi.

Was this some kind of joke?!

He HAD to be pulling her leg!

Someone like Kakashi Hatake could never actually be saying all of this to someone by the likes of Sakura Haruno!…

"Sakura, I will understand if you don't feel anything, like I do…and again, I apologize, but please, say something."

Oh…God.

It took Sakura a bit more time to get her words together, but finally she choked, "Ka-Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Then Sakura ran. She didn't know why she ran, maybe it was from shock, or possibly embarrassment? She had no clue, all she new was that she had to get far away from the man who was once her sensei. For now at least. She had to have a little time to think about this…

Kakashi watched as Sakura as she finally disappeared into the distance. Would wait for her? No matter how long it took?…Although at the moment…his heart had been torn into pieces for the very first time…he really wasn't sure if he would...

* * *

Love was a word that Sakura used, everyday in her life. But, not in the sense of "Oh, I absolutely _love _your shirt!", or, "I _love _that movie!!" Sakura used the word 'love', with true meaning. Sakura used the word 'love' whenever she looked into his dark eyes.

Or when he would kiss her with great depth, hold her tightly in his arms. That's when Sakura used the word 'love', when it was truly called for.

Sakura loved Genma.

It was as plain and simple as that. Sakura loved Genma, and would rarely ever use the word 'love', unless it was appointed directly to him.

So much, did Sakura care for this man, that she thought she could give up all of her ninja training, and forget nearly _everything_ that she had learned, for him…

- - -

"Genma..", Sakura whispered into his dark oak hair, embracing him tightly, "I love you, you won't forget that, right?"

His arm around her slender waist, Genma smirked, "Babe, you tell me that at least ten times a day, how _could _I forget?"

Genma was 25, Sakura was now 18, and although she was still young, Sakura had been together with Genma for almost a year. She loved him. Period.

"I-I know..", Sakura said timidly, embarrassed for her childishness, "But it's true…"

Genma chuckled pitifully, she was so young. He pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips, "Well Saku babe, if you love me so much then why wont you sleep with me?"

Sakura looked hurt, they've gone through this many times before.

"Because I told you I'm not ready!", Sakura snapped, on the verge of tears, pulling out of Genma's grasp. He glared, and grabbed Sakura's arm forcefully, pulling her back into his arms.

"Sakura you don't need to be a bitch about it!", he snarled, looking annoyed.

"I'm not being a bitch Genma!", Sakura glared, struggling to escape his grasp angrily.

Finally freeing herself, Sakura stormed for the door.

"Sakura stop overreacting damn it!", Genma called after her as she slammed the door to his apartment shut in his face. Punching a rather large hole in the fragile wall of his apartment, Genma mumbled under his breath, "Stupid bitch, she'll be back…"

- - - - -

Sakura was frustrated as she flung the door open to her beat up car.

"No means NO for God's sake!", she whispered under her breath angrily. Genma had asked Sakura to sleep with him at least five times a month and it pissed her off.

Sakura started the car with great force and sped out of the parking lot in a huff.

Too pissed off to consider the radio, Sakura drove home within ten minutes, stormed up the driveway and slammed the door to her apartment shut.

Didn't Genma have the sense to know _not _to pressure Sakura into this?! My God he was so insensitive!! I mean, they had been together for almost a whole year and he still _insisted _that they had to have sex, no matter how many times Sakura denied it with intense force!

Sakura kicked one of her couch cushions and glared at the picture of Genma on the coffee table. But suddenly her gaze softened.

But one thing Genma said _did _make sense, if she loved him so much, then why _wouldn't _she have sex with him?

Maybe…she _was _ready? I mean, she did love Genma dearly, and she just could _not _stay mad at him…he just wanted to move they're relationship to the next level, right?…

Nibbling on her lip slightly, Sakura picked up the cordless phone.

- - -

The phone rang to Genma's apartment, stumbling from the couch, Genma pounced for the phone, he knew who it would be.

"Hello?", he smirked into the phone, his eyes seemed to let off a red, malicious glow.

"Genma?…", Sakura's voice was timid and sorrow-filled on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?", he answered in a smart-allic voice, leaning against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry I overreacted…and I've decided that .."-Sakura hesitated- "I'm ready."

It was gold to Genma's ears, he grinned hungrily, he _knew _that if he asked and pushed it long enough he could get her to say yes, "It's alright Sakura, babe, I forgive you. See you tonight?"

There was a brief silence on the other end on the line, then a quiet answer, "Yes. I love you Genma."

"Heh, love you too babe.", Genma smirked both devilishly and triumphantly, as he hung the phone up and tossed it on the couch.

- - - - -

Sakura rang the doorbell to Genma's apartment. The door opened eagerly and Sakura was greeted by Genma's smirking, handsome face.

"Hey babe, I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later. All you needed was a good push in the right direction, if you know what I mean.", Genma chuckled deeply, as Sakura smiled slightly and entered through the doorway, which Genma closed and locked as soon as she was all the way in.

Before Sakura even had a chance to slip off her shoes, Genma had grabbed her arms and pulled her lips onto his, wrapping his arms around her lower waist, eagerly fiddling the buttons to her shirt.

"G-Genma, hold _on _a second!", Sakura mumbled through his sloppy kisses, pulling out of his grasp.

"Sakura _what _is it _this _time?! Christ!", Genma sighed out of frustration and glared at Sakura.

"Well can you let me at least take my shoes off before you crawl all over me?!", she gave him a hurt look, "This will be my first time you know…I want it to be special.."

Genma glared for another brief moment, before sighing and answering, "Whatever.."

Sakura then was able to take off her shoes without hassle and put her purse by the door.

Sighing slightly, she and Genma then walked down the short hallway into the back room, Genma's room.

Shutting the blinds hastily, Genma looked over at Sakura, who had sat down on the bed quietly.

Smirking, Genma strode over and rested Sakura on her back, looming over her closely.

Sakura had no sooner blinked then Genma had slid his tongue deeply into her mouth and fondled her breasts hungrily.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried keeping up with Genma's movements, but he was going too fast.

"_I'm doing this because I love him..."_

Genma ripped the open Sakura's shirt and smirked at her flawless body.

"_No, I mean...I'm doing this, because I want to!..."_

Sliding ruff hands up to her inner thighs, Genma moaned into Sakura's mouth.

"_I…DO want this...right?.." _

Genma unbuttoned and unzipped Sakura's tight under-shorts…

"G-Genma, wait!", Sakura stuttered into his mouth, turning her head away from him.

Pretending not to hear her, Genma enclosed one of her breasts in his hand and with the other hand succeeded in lowering her skirt slightly.

"Genma! _Wait, _stop!" Sakura cried, pushing his chest away from her with all of her strength.

Genma glared, "_What _Sakura?!" His eyes glanced at her slightly revealed, laced dark purple panties hungrily.

Moving her arms up in front of her bra-exposed breasts, Sakura looked away from Genma's face, "I-I'm sorry Genma…I don't think I'm ready for this just yet…"

Genma didn't answer at first, but then letting out a growling noise, he grabbed Sakura's arms from her chest and pinned them above her head.

Sakura's eyes widened as Genma leaned forward and kissed her forcefully.

Sakura was about to protest, but Genma whispered hoarsely into her ear, "I'll be your first Sakura, whether you like it or not, whether you _want _me to be or not, whether you're _ready _or not…I've been waiting far too long for this."

Sakura whimpered and let out a terrified gasp, "Genma! Please don't say that!" Sakura then began struggling to release her arms from his grasp.

"Genma! You can't do this! I-I _love_ you! Please don't!", Sakura cried.

Genma chuckled pitifully down at Sakura, and pinning both of her arms above her head with one hand, even though she struggled greatly, Genma plunged his fist hard into Sakura's stomach.

Letting out a gasping cry of pain, Sakura laid limply on the bed underneath him. Her vision blurred, and Sakura blacked out, but not before seeing Genma shrug off his dark green jacket, and move for his pant's zipper.

* * *

**Reviews are for people who LIKE my fanfics, NOT for people who don't like them. Comments are accepted, flames are absolutely not. If you don't like my work, stop reading and leave. It's that simple :) Alrighty then! xD I'll update in a bit! Stay tuned ;)**

**Hugs&kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha. Flamers make me laugh. :D Honestly, it's hilarious the way they think they can 'break my spirit' or whatever lmao. xD Seriously, they just have no lives! LOL. I only got one, but it's funny, that person who flamed me didn't even have any of his or her own stories up! Lmao. Wow, they can sure talk, eh:) **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone else and all of you're great review xD You guys/gals are great! Love you all! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...dammit...but I DO own this fanfic's plot! HAHA!**

**Chapter 2: Pain**

* * *

There were several smells. One that she wasn't familiar with, but the other she knew all too well…blood. Her emerald eyes opened, slowly. The blur of a dark room surrounded her helpless body. Not daring to lift her head, Sakura's fingers slowly trailed down her waist, to find that her under-shorts, skirt, and panties were not there. 

"_Please, no..."_

A tiny breeze from the air condition suddenly told Sakura that her bra and shirt was missing too, she was completely nude.

There was something wet all over Sakura's thighs and around her, soaked up in the sheets. She gingerly slid her fingers to her thigh and brought her fingers to her nose. Then inhaled gently. Blood. _Her_ blood. Sakura's heart pounded deeply, and an icy chill ran down her spine. She sat up swiftly. Salted tears poured from her jade eyes, as an incredible pain shot from her thighs all the way to her bottom of her breasts.

"_Oh my God."_

Retracting herself, Sakura starred, horrified down at herself below the waist. Dark black and purple bruises covered her inner thighs, and there were dried clots of blood on her waist, and the sheets. Then where did this fresh blood come from?

Unceasing tears fell down Sakura's cheeks, as she carefully leant over herself, grunting gently, trying to get a better view of her thighs. Another shot of ice seemed to creep up Sakura's spine. She had just remembered, she was on her period.

She needed to get out. Where was he? Sakura tried to lift her legs. Intense pain spread through her body, making her want to scream out more then anything. Fight the pain. Get out of here. Get away from this place. The smell of her own blood and the left over semen nauseated Sakura to the core, as she shakily reached across the bed from her bra and shirt.

"_How _could_ he?"_

Shaking so hard, and so many tears pouring from Sakura's bloodshot eyes, that she couldn't clasp her bra on, so she quickly disregarded it and hastily shrugged her shirt on, unknowingly only zipping it up halfway. She began to feel dizzy.

"_M-Move it, Haruno..."_

Her legs now numb, Sakura slipped her ripped panties over herself. Then, being as disoriented as she was, Sakura meekly put her skirt on, forgetting completely about her under-shorts.

Shifting her weight, Sakura heaved upward, her heals scrapping the uncarpeted ground loudly, and then she stood, barely. The pain Sakura felt now was incredible, never in her life had she felt anything as horrendous as what she felt now. Feeling a lump in her throat, Sakura slowly crept for the window to the darkened room.

Opening the blinds, Sakura gazed into the black depths of the midnight sky. She sighed, and using all of her might she slid the heavy window open. It was then, that Sakura heard heavy footsteps pound down the hallway.

"_N-No!"_

Sakura's vision was still unclear, and the pain sifting through her body was causing her to loose her mind itself. The footsteps were getting louder, more violent, they were almost running. He was coming again. To do it again. No. Please no. In hysterical silence, Sakura did the only thing she could think of.

Leaping from the window, Sakura's numbed legs were useless as she reached up, grasping the branch of the tree in the window. She grit her teeth together, the strain was just about killing her. Sakura let go. Dropping to the ground, where she landed hard on her back.

The pain that crept through her now was nothing compared to one still lingering throughout her thighs, her body, her heart.

Then from somewhere up above, Sakura heard a heavy door bang open. Her eyes snapped open. Sakura stood, and desperately, with every ounce of sheer will power left, she ran.

To find a sharp stone, Sakura would have cut her own throat right then and there, the pain intensified so much more. Dear God, _how _could you let a human even live with such a horrible feeling? Her lungs on fire, Sakura finally began to sob.

Turing a sharp street corning, Sakura sobbed and cried out, screaming for help as she did. Several blocks away now, Sakura finally slowed, but kept moving, for fear of…_him_ catching up with her. Legs trembling violently, Sakura shrieked for help. And then, exhausted, drained of every ounce of energy and will power she had left, Sakura collapsed into an alleyway. Letting out one more meek cry for any sort of help, just before, as it seemed to her, she slipped into a sense of madness.

A light from across the street flickered on.

- - - - -

Her brain still hadn't fully comprehended what had just occurred. She began to tremble, even harder now. And, tears still flowing, eyes wide, darkness surrounding…everything seemed so dark now...

A figure loomed near the entrance to the alleyway.

"What's going on?!" a deep voice called.

"This sounds familiar…"

The figure stepped closer, its form outlined against the light spilling out from across the street. Somewhere in Sakura's brain found the figure to be male, and she unconsciously shrank back, curling up away from the man. Her body scratched softly on the dirty concrete.

He was close enough to see now. Messy silver hair, mask, one dark and one crimson eye.

" I-It's sharingan."

"Sakura? Is that you? What happened? Why are you back there in the dark?!"

Sakura only shrank back more into the shadows, whimpering. Her terrified mind couldn't let her see who was that was standing in front of her now, only that it was a man, and that that meant she had to get away. She scooted backwards, her fingers digging and scratching into the hard ground desperately.

"No! NO! Not again!"

"Hey, it's me. Kakashi."

"Kakashi...?"

She slowed her movements backward. Kakashi offered his hand out to Sakura, but quickly she shouted, "Please no!"

Kakashi immediately retracted his hand at Sakura's terrified cry. He had only been reaching towards Sakura to put his hand on her shoulder. But his eyes widened suddenly, as he finally saw clearly what had happened.

"..Oh my God."

Sakura was curled up into a ball on the ground, her rosy pink hair was messy, her body was visibly trembling, rocking back and forth. Her shirt was uncaringly slung over her breasts, with nothing else underneath.

Kakashi then noticed articles of her clothing around them, just her bra and under-shorts. He knelt in front of the pink haired woman, calling softly to her.

"Sakura...Sakura, please, I need to get you to the hospital.."

"N-No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Go away!" she moaned back at him, not really conscious of what was going on or who was talking to her.

Kakashi sighed patiently. Thunder boomed, and suddenly rain began to downpour upon the two of them.

"I won't touch you Sakura…don't worry anymore, you're safe with me. Now please, first, look at me?" Kakashi asked, his voice gentle and soothing. When Sakura finally lifted her head to look at him, his eyes widened in shock and he felt a lump in the back of his throat. He desperately wanted to reach out to Sakura, to hug her, embrace her, _anything_…but something told him that this wouldn't be an option for quite a while.

The look in her eyes...was unlike anything Kakashi had ever seen before. They were wide and filled with tears, haunted, and terrified. So many raw emotions swam through those emerald orbs that Kakashi was forced to look to the side.

Sakura was still shivering.

"Sakura? Sakura, Can I help you up?"

Kakashi got no answer, just a blank expression with staring eyes, so he tried something else,

"Alright, if you don't want me to touch you..", he started slowly, softly, "then let me go call the Medic-nin, ok?"

Kakashi stood up carefully, fearing that if he stood too quickly he might frighten Sakura even more.

But when he turned to leave, Kakashi felt something tug at the leg of his pants.

Sakura quickly withdrew her hand. She starred up at him, wide-eyed beyond all belief.

"Please don't leave..." she whispered, desperately, fear and terror still filled her voice, along with more tears. She seemed a little more stable now. She knew who this man was now.

"I'm not leaving you, Sakura, I'll be right back. I promise." Kakashi murmured, trying to reassure her.

Sakura sat in the down pouring rain, shivering from the shock, pain, and cold, she whimpered, "No, n-no! No one…don't touch me…he..he…hurt…just please, don't touch me."

As Sakura mumbled, more intense pain, which she had forgotten about for a brief moment, had suddenly returned with a jolt. She winced terribly and clutched her stomach.

She sobbed loudly, cringing harshly. Kakashi leant back down quickly, his heart pounding deeply in his chest, "Sakura, I need to get to some help. I'll only be gone for a minute."

"It…it _hurt_.", Sakura cried just under a whisper, holding her stomach, and looking back down to her darkened thighs, "I-I…_loved _him."

Kakashi's eyes followed Sakura's gaze. His breath hitched in his throat.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Now." Kakashi stated, "Can you stand now, Sakura?", hovering close in case she needed help. Sakura didn't answer, instead, she just pulled her feet under her and began to stand up, shaking quite a bit.

As weight started to press on her legs, her knees buckled, doubled pain shooting through her. Kakashi shot forward and caught her, each arm on her shoulders.

"Easy now, take it slowly Sakura…"

Sakura cried out as soon as Kakashi touched her, pulling herself away from his grasp. She hit the wall and sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi...I...please don't…just…_please _don't."

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura again, keeping his distance fair, his expression worried. "Shh...Sakura, it's ok. You know me, I would never hurt you. I promise not to touch you unless you need it. But we need to get to the hospital..", he whispered, concerned.

Sakura looked up again, her jade eyes blank on the surface. Kakashi wasn't prepared for when Sakura sped forward, gripping his dark shirt tightly and burying her face in his chest.

Sakura was sobbing hard and uncontrollably now. Softly, Kakashi gathered the crying woman into his arms. He was shocked when she didn't leap away in utter terror again, but instead she leant in closer, burying her face deeper into his chest.

Keeping his grip on Sakura both firm but cradling, he took off down the streets and avenues. Rain matted his and Sakura's bodies as Kakashi turned a sharp corner, "You are safe now, Sakura. You're going to be fine."

When Kakashi didn't hear any reply, he looked down quickly. Sakura's eyes had closed. Kakashi's eyes widened, and he cursed under his breath and hugged her limp body closer to his chest, sprinting now.

He had to get her help, and fast. The hospital was looming into view now. Kakashi's feet splashed through large puddles, as an unknowing tear escaped the corner of his crimson eye.

* * *

**Yay. Review and you shall be loved :) lol. Don't worry people, this is only the second chapter for God's sake, any questions you have about why certain things have happened in this fic WILL BE ANSWERED LATER ON. Goodness. But, just to clear a _few_ things up, I'll answer these questions that I've been messaged about the most:**

**1.) "Why was Genma the rapist?!?!?!!!!" **

**I chose Genma for the "rapist" because I don't really like GenSaku; at all. Plus, even though I've watched the episodes that he actually apears in, in Naruto; I find that he really doesn't have a strict personallity, so I could make him act however I wanted in the fic.**

**2.) "Umm Sakura should've been able to defend herself! Why was she so weak?!!"**

**Like I said, THESE THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS. My God, I hate it when people don't use common sense. YES people, I KNOW that Sakura would never like something like that happen to her, and YES I KNOW that she is a freakishly strong girl; but go back and read chapter one VERY carefully, and mabye you'll get why she couldn't do anything about this. Either that, or be "special-ed", and wait for chapter three to come out, because that will mostly be revealed there.**

**OKAY THEN. Lol Hope that clears things up :) I'll update soon enough! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Hugs&kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughh...sorry for the delay. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...dammit...**

**Chapter 3: His Name**

* * *

As she slowly opened her tremendously bloodshot eyes, the brightness of the white walls surrounding her, stung her sensitive orbs for a brief moment. Sakura's lips were dry and parched, and she had deep, darkened bags under her eyes. Her once shiny, full pink hair, was now tangled, dull, and seemed to have run out of pep as it sat lazily around her pale face.

Her vision was hazy, as she laid there, starring up at a dull white ceiling. It was then, that all Sakura could suddenly see…was _him_.

She blinked.

He was still there.

She brought her shaking, bruised wrists up to her eyes and rubbed feverishly.

He was on top of her now.

Sakura shot up and cried out, terrified, and flailed her arms out in front of her, trying to push him away.

"Don't touch me!", she shrieked, her arms now thrashing around her madly.

But he had grabbed her shoulders now. He was forcing her down. He was going to rape her again.

"No! N-NO!", Sakura wailed, attempting to kick her legs. She was horrified when she didn't feel them responding to her brain's commands.

"Sakura."

"Please, no!", Sakura full-out began to sob, her arm's thrashes slowly weakening.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's okay! Calm down!"

With wild, tear-filled eyes, Sakura snapped her head up and starred at who was speaking to her; the same person who was restraining her shoulders. Sakura's vision had returned to her, and the vision of _him_ had finally faded. A now tired, worried looking Tsunade was in his place.

"M-Master-Tsunade?", Sakura sniffed, her body trembling and heart racing.

"Stay down Sakura, you need to rest.", the blonde woman replied in a harsh mother-like tone, as she gently eased Sakura back down into the laying position.

"I-I can't, move my legs.", Sakura whimpered, as she finally began to feel the pains creeping up her abdomin, from her sudden jolt upwards.

"I'm healing them right now Sakura, don't worry. You're going to be fine...they'll still be a little bruised once I'm finished, but you'll be able to walk again."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, as she shut her red stained eyes painfully. Re-opening them slowly, Sakura examined her hospital room. There was only one bed, and she was the one in it; thank God, she didn't think she could bare sharing a room with another person at the moment. There were two windows, both shut, because of the heavy rain beating down upon them violently. There was a small table next to her bed, and it was absolutely packed with flowers.

"H-How did everyone find out so quickly?..", Sakura murmed, balling her fists gently.

"It's just your close friends, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke…don't worry.", Tsunade replied, her voice mono-toned, probably because she was trying to concentrate on the eerie light blue glow emiting from her palms to Sakura's calves.

"It's humiliating non-the-less.", Sakura whispered, her eyes were overwhelmed with throbingly salty tears.

Upon finishing up her healing, Tsunade sighed reproachfully. She turned towards Sakura and cleared her throat, biteing back her own sorrow-filled tears,

"Sakura, this happens everyday…to many young girls. You are lucky that you aren't dead right now. Think about it."

Sakura tilted her head unevenly towards her former master. She let out a fake chuckle, almost irritated, and replied,

"Lucky, eh? I guess me giving up everything that I had ever learned as a ninja, a medic; throwing my career, and my future away; all to convince myself that I loved that…that…_creature, _only to have him betray me, and do this…rape me."-Large tears dipped from Sakura's reddned eyelids- "Tear my heart out, destroy me both mentally and physically. Made me convince myself that I actually love him."-Sakura's voice was becoming hoarse from it's increasing growth in volume- "Well then, yes, Tsunade. I'd consider myself very lucky that I'm alive."

Sakura's chest heaved up and down slightly, as she inhaled through her nose deeply, trying to calm herself down.

Tsunade was for once, speechless. She just shut her eyes, and breathed quietly, unable to bring herself a response.

Finally, she said, "Get some sleep. I'll come vists you tomarrow to check on your progress.", the Hokage stood up, and turned to leave. Sakura starred after her, as heels made a gentle kloping noise as she slowly opened the room's door. But before Tsunade exited, and without turning around, she said quietly, "You're not pregnant…by the way."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, as Tsunade continued,

"No diseases, no infection. You…really will be okay Sakura. You were my best apprentice, and I hope you would let me help you again. I know you're strong, but you need to be re-trained in Medic-nin jutsus. Whenever you're ready. I'll see you tomarrow."

The door shut with a firm click.

That was the first time Sakura had seen Tsunade-sama cry.

->->->->->-

Sakura laid there, intwined with the snowy white sheets, starring openly through the windows to her left. Rain pounded in heavy sheets on the smooth glass, and the sky was thick with black clouds. Thundered roared throughout the skys, and every several seconds afterwards, a thin streak of lightening brightened the land. It was only 1:30 pm.

This was the question frequently replaying itself in Sakura's blanked out mind.

Sakura could see her house from the window closer to herself. If she wasn't in her present state she probably would've thought that was oober-cool and made a big fuss over it. But thinking about it now just seemed so pointless. Why was that so incredible?..

How?!

Sakura brought a pale right hand up to releave a little scratch on her nose. But stopping her hand just before it reached her face, Sakura examined the large purplish-black ring encircling her wrist. 

He sure had been forceful.

Didn't he care about her? Was he only keeping her around for as long as he did just to do _this _with her?!

Sakura clenched her fist tightly, and lowered her arm. Tears absolutely burned her eyes, why had she been so blinded? Oh, and dear God, another question continuously played throughout Sakura's mind;

Why had she given up, everything she had ever learned? Was she that dim-witted? She had forgotten almost everything Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei had ever taught her about being a ninja. But _why _was that?

She had been in love. She had been so willing to spend every waking moment of her time, her life, to be with…him. But every once in a while, she would try to spend some time to herself, keep up with her ninja training…But it was then that he would not let her go, would threaten to leave her, make her feel horrible with guilt, if she even _tried_ to spend a day alone or with her friends…

Sakura's blood began to boil as the memories continued to flow through her mind.

She had let him control her life. Completely. Never had she thought that anyone could have done that to her, not even Sasuke-kun. But she had been in love with him.

No.

Not in love with _him_. In love being in love. Ever since Sasuke-kun had left, Sakrua tried desperately to wait for him. But the heart-broken ninja had found someone to comfort her one night; and he had promised to look after her, love her…

Sakura shook her head from side to side shakily. She never wanted to remember that night again. The night where he had promised to love, and respect her forever.

As Sakura's eyes swelled up with fresh tears, there was a gentle click from the door to her room. For a moment Sakura thought that Tsunade had forgetten something and was coming back. But when the door opened fully, every ounce of blood escaped from Sakura's face, and she began to tremble.

And as the door shut behind him with a tiny click, he walked slowly over to the foot of Sakura's bed.

That vest.

That smirk.

Those eyes.

That thirst.

Genma.

* * *

**And there you go. Lol. I hope this chapter has answered any questions you may have had about whats going on in the story...**

**:) Reviews shall be loved. Haha I'll update soon ;D**

**Hugs&kisses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know you've all been getting alerts that my fic(s) have been updated, when really, they aren't. About that...sorry. :) Lol. Honestly, if it happens again, which I'm sure it could/will, DON'T MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT! God! I _know_ that it's happening, so shut up about, okay:) Hehe mk. **

**And, as to why it took so long to update, I had just gotten the final Harry Potter book; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and, well, I haven't been able to put it down for days. Three to be exact. :) That's right, I finished the book in three days, and it was ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. I LOVED it. Only one problem...I'm utterly depressed that it's all over...::sigh::...**

**Oh! And one more thing, the chapter is as flippin short as it is, because I'm super lazy, and I'm kina bored with this fic at the moment. I'm thinking of taking it off but I dunno ::shrugs:: Let me know what you think in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...dammit...**

**Chapter 4: The Biggest Mistake**

* * *

Sakura's bruised thighs had unconsciously pressed themselves tightly together at the site of him, and her hands gripped the white blanket covering her, as if trying to keep it from blowing away with a gust of wind.

"Saku, babe, how are you?", Genma asked softly. His voice was low, smooth, and above all…kind?

Sakura's terror had left her quite suddenly, as she noticed how sympathetic and somehow, _sweet_ Genma looked. Utter rage began to creep through her body.

She responded to him with nothing more then a dagger-compared stare, Genma sighed at this, and took a step towards the hospital bed.

"S-Stay away from me!", Sakura growled, as the sudden lurch of fear had somehow worked it's way back into her system.

Genma slowly stopped his movements towards her. He looked as though he were decided whether or not to actually pay attention to her command. He decided against it.

In two strides Genma was standing just to the right of the bed. Sakura could barely breath. She felt suffocated. She scooted as far as she could to the left, trying to gain as much distance as she possible could from him.

"Get out of here!", Sakura snarled quietly, fearfully, glaring up at him with blood-shot, rage-filled eyes, "We're through you bastard, I never want to see you again. Get out! It'll give you a head-start for when I call the police and tell them wh-what you did to m-me."

For a moment, Genma just sat there and starred Sakura in the eye. His brown vs. her green. The long toothpick fastened to his bottom lip fiddled up and down briefly. He finally answered her,

"Sakura, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Like hell I wouldn't! Y-You betrayed me, _raped_ me, you disgusting bastard! And you just expect me to f-forgive and forget?!", Sakura's hoarse voice increasingly rose in volume.

"Babe, you know you wanted that just as much as I did…come on, you're taking this way out of proportion.", Genma chuckled softly, lifting his hand to rest it on her shoulder.

Sakura couldn't help but to cower away from his hand,

"Leave me alone! You sick bastard!", Sakura whimpered now, as Genma seemed to be looming closer to her then before now.

"Sakura, stop acting so childish.", his voice had become stern, more harsh, and much, much less kind, "You can't deny that you still love me. I'm the best thing that ever came into your life, and you know it! Ever since that Uchiha punk left. You should be apologizing to me, for acting like a little wussy-ass bitch!"

Genma was on the verge of shouting, and Sakura's mixture of anger and fear was now totally replaced with utter panic. He was getting mad. He was going to hurt her. He was going to do it again!

"Please…just leave me alone!", Sakura barely whispered, her eyes wide with terror of Genma, who was now looming over her, closer then ever. He was leaning in so close Sakura could've gotten poked in the eye with his toothpick…if she hadn't been straining to keep as far away from him as possible.

"Babe, you won't tell anyone. And you know why?", Genma snarled quietly, lashing out, grasping Sakura's shoulders and pulling her towards him forcefully, she emitted as frightened cry when he did this, struggling slightly, "Because you still love me, and won't stand to let anything happen to me."

Despite her struggling, Genma held onto her shoulders firmly. Biteing down on the long toothpick jutting from his lips, it tilted far enough to the side for Genma to heave Sakura forward, crashing her lips against his.

Sakura's arms flailed insanely for a blood-stoping moment. She whimpered, and struggled to push Genma off of her. But in her bedded state she was far too weak to even force him to budge.

"Get-_off_!", Sakura cried desperately, panic quickly spread throughout her entire being, "Please, Genma!"

But Genma merely let a sort of growl escape his throat, as he gripped Sakura tighter, causing her to wince and cry out frightfully, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

It was then that Sakura was about to loose all of her senses completely to udder fear and panic, when she heard the faint 'click' of the doorknob turning.

* * *

**Yyyeaahh...let me know in a review...**

**I'm just in SUCH a big mood to write a HP fic...in fact I'm brainstorming ideas as I type...hm..yeah I'll definetally have to write some lol. Anyways, again, I'll say, no flames (not that that helps lmao) Oh and to those assholes out there, you know who you are, go die lmao. You're not loved, and honestly, I don't give your grandmother's wrinkely flabby bun-cheeks, if you don't like my fics. **

**Lmao...that was funny. **

**Hugs&kisses**


End file.
